


How we met your father, Sheldon

by Seablue_eyes_9311



Series: How we met your father [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Revealed, Magical!Sheldon, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, One Shot, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seablue_eyes_9311/pseuds/Seablue_eyes_9311
Summary: One day a young man stands outside the apartment door, Leonard would not know what kind of changes he would bring with him. But he was Sheldon´s father, some changes was guarantied to happen.Some Out of character!Sheldon, implied master of death!Harry.





	How we met your father, Sheldon

**Author's Note:**

> My next installment in the series How we met your, father. You do not need to read the ones published before but it would be appreciated. More info after the chapter.
> 
> Like usual my grammar and knowledge of the English language is a little limited. I´m not from a English speaking country and I have not manged to find anyone that wants to beta-read for me. If you want to comment on my grammar then please, do not just tell me it´s wrong, tell me how to change it and I will take it with me to my other stories.

Leonard, Howard and Raj was sitting in Leonard and Sheldon´s apartment. Picking up the different containers filled with food. Sheldon was inside his room finishing something, they did not know what. It was a knock on the door and they looked up. They were not expecting anyone and their friends and girlfriends did not knock. Leonard went over and opened the door. On the other side stood a short man, he was even shorter than Leonard. He was petit looking and seemed to be in his teens. He had black messy hair, intensive green eyes and he had on black slimed jeans with a green t-shirt. The shirt had black symbol on it resembling a black triangle with a circle inside with a straight line going through it. Over it he had a beige trench coat and on his feet was leather boots reaching to his knees.

“Can I help you?” Leonard asked. He did not recognize the person at all.

“Yes, is Sheldon available?” His accent was British and the whole group wondered how this person knew their resident headache. He did not look like a person Sheldon usually would associate himself with.

“He is, come in and I will get him.” Leonard showed him inside and went to get Sheldon in his bedroom. In the meantime, both Howard and Raj was wondering who the person was.

“So, what´s your name?” Howard asked.

“Harry Potter.” Came the short answer. Then they got interrupted by footsteps hurrying from Sheldon´s bedroom. Then the tall geek of their group emerged and he had on an actual smile. Not the koala grin or his joker grin that he usually gave. A genuine smile that got bigger once he located the person responsible. 

“Hello Sheldon.” Harry gave a smile also and was engulfed in a large warm hug which he gave back. Even if the sight of the two was rather comical with the almost twenty centimetres in height difference. But nobody was paying attention to that since Sheldon was hugging someone, voluntarily. It was in that moment the girls walked in on them. Penny being first stopped abruptly making Bernadette walk into her and wondering what was going on. The two people being the reason for this happening released each other and both girls drop their jaws at Sheldon´s smile.

“It´s good to see you.” Sheldon said.

“Good to see you too, Sheldon.” The affection in his voice was very clear to everyone listening.

“Are you staying this time?” This was said with such hope that everyone wondered even more who this person was. A person that made Sheldon do things they never thought he do.

“Yes I am. It´s finally time to leave that behind.”

Sheldon gave a small “yippee,” and hugged him again. After that nobody knew what to say when Penny did the obvious

“Who are you? And why was Sheldon hugging you, voluntarily?”

“Oh, how bad of me.” Sheldon said. “This is Harry Potter, he is my father.”

Everyone gaped before Leonard pointed out

“But Sheldon, your father is dead.”

“Not to mention,” Howard put in, “he looks to be eighteen at most. It´s impossible for him to be your father. If anything, you should be his father.” Sheldon and Harry just smiled and Sheldon explained

“The person I have referred to in the past as my father, George Senior, raised me. That´s true but when I was eleven years old I learned that he was not my biological father. Harry was and he had no knowledge of me even existing. My mother had kept it secret from everyone. Since then I have kept in contact with my dad and due to other circumstances, he has not been able to visit before.”

They all nodded but still had a hard time believing it. But they all settled down and Sheldon made Howard move so Harry could sit down next to him. Harry smiled a little and excused himself to Howard. He dismissed it since he was used to these types of things from Sheldon.

“Dad, have you eaten? You can share with me otherwise since we did not order for more people.”

“It´s fine Sheldon. I ate on the way here.”

They started eating and everyone wanted to ask Sheldon and Harry more questions. But Sheldon sent subtle glares at them each time they seemed to begin, so they stopped. Instead choosing to talk about other things. But once dinner was done and they started talking again, trying to decide on a movie for the evening, they got the chance to ask some more.

“So, Mr. Potter, what do you do for work?” Leonard asked, hoping it was a safe topic and also hoping it would give some insight into what kind of guy he was.

“A little bit of everything really. I do some lectures, give advice to certain people. Sometimes I help with guest lectures at my alma mater.”

“Cool, in what subjects?” At this Sheldon looked a bit alarmed but hid it fast and Harry answered.

“A little bit of everything there also, defence, history, sometimes I talk about Sheldon, his work and its importance to our society.”

They all got a little surprised, expecting him to be in the same field as his son or in something completely different. History being one of the subjects they had not thought since Sheldon thought the field unnecessary.

“Defence, like martial arts, or what?” Was Raj´s question.

“Not exactly, but I am a war veteran and I share my experience and knowledge with people interested in it.”

At this everyone perked up, Harry looked too young to have been in any war known to them. But still, if he said it, it should hold some truth they supposed. Sheldon did not say anything just nodding along and they knew that Sheldon was physically incapable of lying. At the moment they gave Harry the benefit of doubt.

The day turned to evening and Harry turned to Sheldon

“What time do you come of work on Friday?”

“17 pm.” Came the prompt answer from his son.

“Then I will pick you up and we will go to Angels mall.” 

At that Sheldon smiled and asked “Why not tomorrow?”

“I have a meeting with Barack tomorrow. And knowing him he will drag it out.” Harrys said with a small smile like he was talking about a dear friend with some frustrating habits.  
Sheldon just nodded and said farewell to his father with a hug by the door. He closed the door and turned around. His friends was sitting down and looking very serious like they were waiting for something. He took his spot again and waited for them to speak. When he didn´t talk like they wanted him to, Leonard broke and asked him in a rather upset tone

“Why have you not told us that you had a second dad?”

“Why would I. You have never asked about my family and I do not speak of him since he was under government protection. It was only until around a year ago that I was allowed to talk about it again and you have not talked to me about it during that time.”

“But Sheldon, how can he be your father. He looks to be in his teens. He cannot possible be your father and the same applies to him being in a war, he is to young.” Was Howards reply sounding very sceptic and almost accusing.

“I´ll admit he looks young but I am not permitted to tell you why. It would break a very fundamental law that will get both me and my dad put in jail for the rest of our life.”

He paused some before he continued “Now I would like to go to bed.” He stood up and left for his bedroom. He was rather crossed with them for the interrogation they put him through. And their accusing tones did not help either. 

The rest of the group continued talking some but Sheldon soon interrupted them and told them to be quiet. A similar scenario took place the next day with them speculating and then asking Sheldon about it. Sheldon just kept quiet and stopped speaking to them. Friday came and went, after that Sheldon was on cloud nine when he came home with his father late in the evening. When he was on the toilet, the atmosphere changed and they all turned to a serious looking Harry.

“Sheldon told me of your questions and I will tell you this only once. Stop pestering him.” It was said with a very stern voice that they all listen to and felt like they were little again and was reprimanded by their parents. Harry continued with

“Due to a lot of different circumstances he is not allowed to tell you anymore than he has already done.” They all nodded and they apologized for their behaviour, but Harry shock his head and stopped them “It´s not me you should apologize to.” When Sheldon returned they apologized to him and he accepted it. They then sat down to eat, this time having ordered for Harry as well.

“So dad, how was your meeting yesterday?” Sheldon asked, sounding eager to hear the answer from his father.

“Very well actually. It´s not so formal anymore. Barack just wants to talk mostly.” Even if his tone was like he was commenting the weather, they could still hear something. It seemed like it was more important than he was implying.

“Yeah, you always talk about your chats with him. Have you talked to him about my suggestion yet?” If possible, Sheldon seemed even more eager to hear this answer.

“Yeah, he was interested but he said that he had to talk to his counterpart first.”  
Sheldon smiled and said “Ok, do you think it´s possible?”

“With time, yeah.”

The others felt a little left out and Penny decided to ask, hoping it was something they could talk about but also because she was curious.

“Excuse me, but what are you talking about?”

“My dad had a meeting with president Obama yesterday and asked him to bring a proposal from to him for the president to consider.” Sheldon answered matter of factly like he usually does.

Everyone gaped at his answer, that they had not expected. But Penny could not keep from asking the thing they were all thinking.

“THE president, as in the president of the freaking united states?” Her voice had gone up and she was left looking at them like they had sprouted wings.

“Yes.” Was Sheldon´s obvious answer. First they awaited something more, like a bazinga, but when it was left out they turned to Harry. He just gave them a smile and nodded in  
confirmation.

“When I said I was an advisor to certain people I meant the president. I´m a diplomat going between him and the MACUSA.”

Everyone wondered, of course, what MACUSA was but remembered all the secrecy so far and choose to not ask anything. Even if they all wanted to know more, right that second.

Later that evening – Sheldon´s bedroom ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sheldon had convinced his father to stay with him for a sleepover, instead of Harry going back to his hotel. So now he was laying down in a transfigured bed beside his son.

“Dad?” Sheldon´s voice had a clear question in it.

“Yes, Sheldon.” Harry said turning to look at his son that was laying down and looking up at the ceiling.

“Do you think I can tell my friends, about magic, I mean?” he felt very insecure about this and he wanted to hear what his father had to say. The man had always manged to give  
Sheldon sound and good advices to his choices in life.

“If you want to, you know you´re allowed to. I got you those forms ages ago.”

“Yes, I know but still.” He was still not convinced.

“If you think they can handle it. But it´s still your choice, I cannot make it for you.”

“I know that, father. But I do not know how they will react, I mean they could choose to shun me because I did not tell them earlier.”

“That possibility exists, but you will never know if you do not give them the chance.”

“I guess you´re right, like always.” Sheldon quieted after that and his father knew that he was thinking so he waited.

Sheldon thought about it, he would feel such a relief if he could tell his friends about magic. He really wanted to share his world with them. It had been hard to keep it a secret, that was why he was such a bad liar, nobody would expect him to keep something like this hidden.

“Dad?” Sheldon asked again.

“Yes, Sheldon.” A smile adorned his father´s face, sometimes his son could be so young.

“When will the magical world reveal itself to the no-maj?”

“In about a month, the exact date is not set yet since it has potential to fall in the wrong hands. We have people who would want to sabotage this and we do not want that.”

“Ok.” Sheldon knew then that he had to tell his friends before the world got to know it. He knew that his friends probably would leave him if he told them afterwards that he had known about the magical world. By telling them before that, he hoped they would be a little more opened to it. But it was not a sure way of them accepting him still.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day could have been an ordinary day but the group noticed that Sheldon was acting unusual. And not his usual unusual self but really unusual even for him. When asked what was wrong, he just said “I want to wait until everyone is here and my dad can be present as well.”

It was in early afternoon that this occurred, everyone was placed in Leonard and Sheldon´s apartment like usual. Sheldon was showing his nervousness with the pacing he was doing around the area, pacing from his desk to the kitchen island back and forth. His father looked a little bemused but also serious at times. When Sheldon didn´t seem to want to stop he held out a hand and grabbed his son´s arm successfully stopping him.

“You can´t drag it out.” Was the only thing he said.

Sheldon just nodded, drew a deep breath and started his procedure in getting the key to his safety deposit box. Once opened he took out a locked box that he got they key for from his bedroom. When he opened it and brought out five pieces of paper, they all turned a little disappointed. But he gave them to the group with the front placed downwards and clear instructions to not turn them around yet. When Howard got his he could not help but comment

“Is this actual parchment?”

“Yes, it is Howard. And I know that I have not been very forthcoming with details about me or my father during this time. Those papers give you permission to know about it. You can turn them around.” They did just that and was met with a very official looking text.

The following document permits Howard Joel Wolowitz/ Leonard Leakey Hofstadter/ Rajesh Ramayan Koothrappali/Penelope “Penny” Sarah Hofstadter/Bernadette Maryann Rostenkowski-Wolowitz to gain knowledge about the magical world due to law 5 paragraph 44 section 13. A close friend or family member is permitting it and has done an evaluation on Mr. Wolowitz/Hofstadter/Kothrappali – Mrs. Hofstadter/Wolowitz´s credibility to keep this information from no-maj´s knowledge.

Failure to keep this up is met with high fines and obliviation of all involved and a restrictive to enter any magical areas for ten years.  
Issued by the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) and the President of the United states of America. 

Samuel G. Quahog Barack Obama 

They all reread it, twice before Penny burst out

“Sheldon! What is this? Is it real?”

“It should be fairly obvious Penny. It´s a document entitling you to know about the magical world. And yes, it is real.”

“Not real, real?” Howard said sounding rather unbelieving.

Sheldon just turned to Harry who snapped his wrist and produced a polished stick. He waved it and said something in Latin and the table rose form it´s place and hovered by their heads. He lowered his wand and the table followed it. Next, he pointed at the DNA-model that Sheldon had taken hours upon hours to finish and Harry flicked the stick again blasting the model to bits. They all turned to Sheldon expecting him to throw a tantrum but he just calmly looked, as Harry once again raised his wand and this time the pieces started moving back together. Soon it was back in order again like it had never been touched. Everyone looked astonished and surprised but now they did believe.

“That´s amazing.” Bernadette said, she was still looking at the table in surprise.

“Yeah.” Everyone else agreed with her and pondered of the meaning of this but also how they should proceed from this revelation. Then Leonard thought of something

“Sheldon, why have you pursued a career in science if you could do magic? It defies the very laws we´ve been basing our work on.”

“That´s because I´m not a wizard, like my dad.” Was Sheldon´s answer. 

“But you know about the magical world?” Raj was confused. If Sheldon was not a wizard then what was he and how can he know about magic if he was not a wizard.

“Yes, I do know about it. But I am not a wizard, I am known as a mage instead. It means that I have magic and can use it but not on the same scale as a wizard. Therefore, I picked another field and science is a rather good equivalent to magic, I think.” Sheldon did not tell then the other reason for him not choosing to be more involved in the magical world. 

As the son of Harry Potter everyone had expected him to do wonderful and amazing things, when it showed he was only a mage everyone started questioning his relation to his father. But Harry had never doubted him or given him grief for being a mage. Harry had many times told him that he did not care about that and that Sheldon had showed them many times over that he was enough. Be it in the magical or in the no-maj´s world, he had proven to be a son Harry could be proud over. 

But the gang´s curiosity was not satisfied and Howard asked him

“How can science be the equivalent of magic, they´re like opposite forces.”

Instead of Sheldon answering Harry stepped forward, he could feel his son starting to feel a little frustrated with them and he knew his son´s answer just as good as himself

“While magic breaks the laws of physics. It has its own laws to be guided under and magic cannot do everything. It can´t for example, make food appear or make someone fall in love.”

Everyone just nodded in understanding. The rest of the day was spent in question and answers session, where the gang tried questioning everything they could out of the duo. 

The boys did ask a lot about parallels to their comics and nerd series. Sheldon and Harry, when he knew of the reference, answered them either confirming or denied it as existing in the magical world. It continued on and about a month later came the next chock when the magical world chooses to reveal itself to the no-maj one. After the first hysterics and suspicion had calmed down everyone embraced the new society with its inhabitants. It took some time but soon was everything that had happened in the magical world also known to the rest and the magical worlds hype over its celebrities was transferred to the rest of the world.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

For Sheldon this changed a lot when Harry one day joined him at work for lunch. Harry had been a guest speaker at the university and took the chance to spend some time with his son as well. He had just sat down when Barry Kripky came over to their table. Raj, Howard and Leonard was also sat the table already.

“So, Hawwy Pottew, wight?” He said, sounding like a question he wanted confirmation on but they all knew that he just wanted to start the conversation.

“Yes, I am and you must be Barry Kripky. Sheldon has spoken of you.” Harry was rather neutral. He, of course, knew of his son´s dislike with the man but he was not about to fight on his son´s area.

“Yeah, exactwy. Why do you not join me and my fwiends, discuss some weal science.” He could not help but give a small jab at his rival.

“No, I rather not. I´m here to eat lunch with my son and I will do just that. And I would like to do it without interruptions.” Harry´s voice was firm and he saw the subject as closed but Kripky could not let something go

“Son, weawwy? You look to young to be a fathew, especiawwy to these dweebs.” Kripky was sceptic, he and the rest of the cafeteria that was listening without shame. This was too good of a gossip to not listen to.

“Well I am, whether you believe it or not.”

“I bewive you, just vewy suwpwising. So, which one of them is youws? I bet it´s Leonawd, you wook most awike.”

“Not at all Kripky.” Said Sheldon. Sounding a little miffed and irritated, like Leonard would look like Harry. Except for the glasses they did share very little features with each other. But he did understand Kripke, he himself did not share many traits with his father either.

“Harry is my dad.” Sheldon used a very proud voice and even raised it some so that everyone listening in could hear it clearly. He would not have any false rumours about this, he was proud to be his father´s son and he would always say so, to anyone that asked.

With those news Sheldon´s life changed some in the coming weeks, many wanting to be his friend. But he saw right through them, only wanting to be friends due to his connection to Harry. The only thing he did with his fame was to draw more customers to Stuart´s store. He even asked his dad to do an appearance, which he did and Stuart was crying tears of happiness to see so many people in his store. He even asked Harry if he was allowed to do a comic book about his life. Harry had just smiled at him and agreed. He even gave his contact out so Stuart could ask him about some of the details. Once he published it, the comic became the most sold ever and Stuart earned a lot from it since he was the only one selling it.

The years to come was very happy for them and when Sheldon won his noble prize, Harry was the first one to give him a hug and congratulate him. His “I´m proud of you,” made Sheldon even more happy than him winning the prize. But he just thought ‘Life is good.’

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wanting to know things that have not been written in the story.
> 
> Sheldon may be a little out of character, I tried to keep him like in the show but it was hard since magic is something that Sheldon probably would not accept but in this story he has to and that will change him some.
> 
> Official document: I have never seen anything like that document and I tried my best at making it look official, I hope i managed it. I also wanted it to look different from the other text but when I copied it from my document everything became the same, it should be in tilted letters and the signatures should look more like actuall signatures and not printed letters but I have no idea if that´s possible on Ao3.
> 
> As for Penny´s middle name, I made it up. I did not want her to be the only one without and I think magic would know all of her names since the show never told us.
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
